The Pole Hole
by Kikyome19
Summary: Los años los habían separado pero un encuentro no tan fortuito los volvería a poner en contacto sin saber de la vida del otro luego de abandonar el mundo de la natación, Rin no ha dejado de ser el obstinado ser humano que no se detiene hasta sentirse satisfecho, pero en ésta ocasión tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido sólo dar marcha atrás y fingir.
1. Reasons are needless

Tras un cansado turno doble en la estación de policía ,Rin Matsuoka, flamante detective, estaba listo para dejar atrás todo ese estrés y problemas burocráticos con los que detestaba lidiar porque preferia estar en las calles persiguiendo delincuentes y no en la oficina llenando papeles, lastimosamente también era parte del trbajo y aunque renegara siempre hacia lo que era correcto, por esa misma razón ahora se encontraba frente a aquel letrero de neón intentando recapitular cómo había terminado en un lugar como el "Pole Hole".

Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas, durante uno de sus turnos atendió una llamada por un disturbio en la via pública, junto a su compañero y amigo de la infancia llegaron a una plaza donde al abrirse paso por entre un grupo de mirones, encontraron a 3 hombres, 2 de ellos se amenazaban de manera viciosa a gritos e insultos, mientras el 3ero sólo los miraba notablemente nervioso sin saber que hacer. Ese tipo de situaciones no eran inusuales, lo diferente era que reconocía al hombre quien parecía ser la razón de tood ese alboroto, tras varios minutos de palabras y amenazas fugaces lograron disuadirlos y ambos se retiraron.

-Wow, quisiera decir que no has cambiado nada, pero no recuerdo que los chicos se pelearan a este punto por ti en la secundaria...Nagisa- Pronunció cada silaba de su nombre de forma nostálgica, no lo veia desde hace tanto tiempo que sus labios sonreian sin control.

-Rin...- Levantó sus ojos algo vidriosos al oir aquella voz, sin embargo no logró mantenerle la mirada, estaba apenado por toda la escena. -te ves bien...- susurró tratando de distraer el tema de la conversación.

-gracias, el trabajo de policía me mantiene en forma la verdad- mostró coqueto sus brazos haciendo gala de sus músculos, aunque ya no nadara no significaba que hubiese dejado de lado su riguroso entrenamiento y mostrar los frutos del mismo era algo que lo llenaba dr orgullo.

-jeje se nota, tu cuerpo se ve en gran forma, como siempre- se acercó un poco al sentir qur la tensión dejaba su cuerpo gracias a la platica del mayor, Rin siempre había sido muy bueno en esas situaciones.

Tras un par de minutos de risas y comentarios el pelirrojo decidió preguntar al fin lo que estaba en su mente desde el inicio. -¿qué es lo que sucedió Nagisa, entre tu y esos hombres ? No parecian cobradores..- No queria pensar que lo que habia imaginado fuera cierto pero llevaba un buen tiempo en ese trabajo como para haber visto algunas cosas, ya no era un niño y su amigo tampoco, a pesar de verse igual ahora desprendía un aire diferente aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno.

Nagisa lo miró algo sorprendido, realmente pensó que había logrado distraerlo. -Moo~ Rin-chan- usó su voz con un tono más agudo como cuacuando era menor y sus labios dibujaron una mueca por un segundo. -Ellos...son clientes del lugar donde trabajo, uno de ellos se ofreció a acompañarme a tomar un taxi para ir a casa, pero nos desviamos a este parque y cuando intenté regresar trató de detenerme a la fuerza, el otro hombre nos habia seguido desde mi trabajo y al ver lo que pasaba trató de ayudar, eventualmente se pusieron a discutir y no supe qué hacer...gomen- se disculpó por lo ocurrido bajando su mirada.

No lograba entender por qué el menor se sentía culpable o creia que debía disculparse e iba a decir algo al respecto, pero al segundo de querer poner su mano sobre el cabello rubio algo más largo de lo que recordaba, Nagisa se alejó de inmediato, casi por inercia, hizo una reverencia final y sonriendo de manera triste se marchó sin decir más dejando a un muy confundido Rin sin poder hacer o decir nada al respecto.

-Oi Rin- Sosuke lo detuvo permitiendo al rubio escapar. - ... -

No necesitaba decirlo para que él lo entendiera, cerca de ese parque sólo había un tipo de negocio que atendía hombres a eaas horas, no era un buen lugar y esa no había sido cualquier riña tampoco, la expresión de vergüenza que vio dibujada en el rostro de Nagisa se lo confirmaba y aunque sabía que en esos casos lo mejor era no involucrarse cuándo había sido él alguien que se deja llevar por ese tipo de cosas?

Aquella noche logró cubrir la identidad de Nagisa en su reporte, Sosuke tampoco le dijo algo al respecto y con el pasar de los días esperó a que esa molestia se fuera extinguiendo pero contrario a sus deseos se había inflamado en él una curiosidad atípica que etiquetó como amistad y ahora estaba ahi en su dia libre parado frente a la sugestiva puerta del local donde presumía iba a encontrar a su ex compañero de nado, tal vez era un mesero o un bartender, tal vez ponía la música o controlaba la seguridad, en esos días había pensado en mil posibles trabajos a parte del obvio para alguien como el pequeño Nagisa en ese tipo de lugares, había llegado al punto de no poder dormir hasta saber que había sucedido con el menor en esos años.

-wow~ que hombre tan apuesto, ¿buscas diversión ?-

La dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, una joven le sonreía muy coqueta desde la puerta y le invitaba a pasar, dio el primer paso con firmeza y la siguió al interior del lugar.

A pesar de su apariencia exterior, por dentro aquel sitio tenía un buen ambiente, la música no era muy alta y el olor a cigarrillo se mezclaba bien con el del alcohol, sutil pero presente, varios sillones estaban ocupados por hombres de trajes acompañados de una o dos jóvenes, nada ilegal, todo tranquilo, por un segundo su mente estuvo en paz.

-oye tú, estoy buscando a alguien, un amigo mio que trabaja aquí, tal vez en contabilidad o en la cocina-

-uhmm yo tengo tiempo trabajando aqui y conozco a todos, ¿cómo es tu amigo?— preguntó la joven sin dejar de coquetearle en vano.

-Si te digo su nombre será más rápido...- Iba a decirlo pero la vio sacudir su cabeza.

-no no, aquí nadie usa su verdadero nombre, incluso si me lo dijeras no sabría quien es, sólo conozco el bombre de algunas chicas, asi que mejor describeme a tu amigo-

-ehm...es de esta altura, rubio, cabello largo hasta los hombros, tal vez un poco más arriba, ojos color violeta, tiene una sonrisa muy contagiosa y su voz puede ser muy molesta...- se detuvo al notar la sonrisa de su anfitrona.

-jaja suena a que son muy amigos...uhm con esa descripción no hay nadie que trabaje en este piso...-

Su rostro se oscureció al pensar que había deducido todo mal e iba a hacer más preguntas cuando lo pensó de nuevo ¿no era a caso lo mejor saber que Nagisa realmente no trabajaba en un lugar asi? Se tranquilizó y tras dar una propina a la chica por au ayuda salió del local más tranquilo y tratando de volver a ordenar las pistas en su mente, no había dado más de 3 pasos cuando un estruendo llamó su atención al callejón junto al local que acababa de dejar, se acercó con sigilo para ver a dos hombres forcejeando y al acercarse un poco más vio con horror que no era todo lo que hacían y que uno de ellos era la persona que esperaba no volver a ver.

-Nagisa...- susurró sin poder salir de su asombro, ahi estaba su pequeño amigo, un hombre ahora siendo sometido por un desconocido, sus labios sangraban y se veía dolor en su rostro.


	2. In pursuit

Frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba una escena digna de una película de horror, tras los primeros segundos de estupor y asombro sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la pareja y sin medir sus fuerzas separó al hombre quien sorprendido por la intervención maldijo como primera reacción, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de un joven con buen porte y cuerpo musculoso decidió que no era necesario usar la violencia y sólo regresó al local dejándolos solos en el sucio callejón.

-Rin… ¿qué…qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sin salir de su asombro, la mirada de odio que veía brillar en los ojos del mayor lo dejaron paralizado y sin posibilidad de intentar fingir una sonrisa como estaba acostumbrado a hacer para salir de alguna situación estresante como esa precisamente.

\- ….. - Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas cosas atoradas en su pecho y aun así se obligó a reprimir todo lo que sentía y a lo que no podía darle un nombre más que caos e ira. - ¿Estás libre ahora? te llevo a casa- ofreció con su tono más neutral, sólo caminarían y trataría de ser un buen amigo sin juzgarlo y esperar a que el menor se abriera y le diera algún tipo de explicación, no quería abrumarlo o ahuyentarlo.

-…jajaja Rin eres todo un caballero!- Su risa jovial resonó en la oscuridad con un tinte de amargura que no podía ocultar. - ¿Quieres ser mi caballero de brillante armadura eh? Lo siento Rin, pero eso te va a costar, ¡no necesito de tu lástima ni tu pena! ¡He pasado muy bien estos últimos años sólo así que lo que creas que necesitas hacer por mí guárdatelo porque no lo quiero! – Se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y simplemente pasó por su lado y giró en la calle principal sin mirar atrás.

-….- ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Quién era esa persona que había aparecido frente a él? ¿Por qué tenía el rostro de su dulce amigo de la infancia? Esa noche Rin Matsuoka no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a ese punto del tiempo donde alguien con la apariencia de Nagisa le había gritado en medio de un callejón y lo había dejado sin poder responder, sin importar cuánto repitió la escena en su mente no logró encontrar respuesta alguna y al escuchar las aves anunciar la mañana sólo pudo levantarse y comenzar su rutina como un autómata deseando dejar de sentir esa molesta opresión en su pecho, necesitaba respuestas e iba a encontrarlas de una manera u otra.

A pesar de las muchas preguntas que recibió por parte de Sosuke en los siguientes días a partir de lo sucedido, prefirió no comentarle nada, no porque desconfiara de él, simplemente aún no estaba listo para escuchar su severa opinión al respecto de la situación, con quien se contactó fue con alguien más fácil de tratar.

-Hola Rin no has cambiado nada- El saludo jovial del castaño le sacó una sonrisa natural, Makoto siempre tenía ese efecto en él y le alegraba que eso no hubiera cambiado, no es que se hubieran distanciado y ya jamás hablaran, pero en esos casi 10 años después de la secundaria sus elecciones de estudios y carreras les habían dificultado encontrarse e incluso interactuar por celular.

Tras un par de comentarios de rigor y luego de que sus bebidas llegaran tomó aire para abordar el tema en cuestión, no quería revelar la situación e Nagisa ya que no sabía si alguno de los otros chicos estaba al tanto de eso o para todos sería una sorpresa. –Ne Makoto, no he sabido nada de Nagisa últimamente, ¿tu…tú estás en contacto con él? - Preguntó intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

Un minuto de silencio que se sintió eterno se apoderó de la mesa hasta que finalmente Makoto decidió hablar.

–Rin….no sé si tú estás al tanto de las circunstancias de Nagisa, lo que pasó luego de salir de secundaria, creo que estabas en Australia aún, pues bien no creo que esté mal que te lo cuente y necesitarás saberlo para entender la situación actual-

Esperó un par de segundos y al entender que Rin estaba de acuerdo en escucharlo continuó con un tono de voz grave.

–Al salir de la secundaria todos nos alejamos un poco Haru y yo en Tokio, tú fuera del país y la verdad eso afectó un poco a Nagisa, los primeros años siempre insistía en reunirnos y conversar, pero cuando él y Rei salieron del instituto todo cambió, no puedo darte todos los detalles ya que yo también los desconozco, sin embargo la relación que ellos mantenían era muy importante para Nagisa, fue él quien encontró a Rei y quien lo invitó a unirse al club y cuando Haru y yo nos graduamos fue Rei su mayor apoyo, a pesar de siempre parecer lleno de energía Nagisa es en realidad alguien muy sensible, creo que también debes haberlo notado-

Miró a Rin buscando una respuesta a su comentario y al verlo asentir continuó con su historia.

– Supe que se habían mudado a un departamento donde compartían la renta, sin embargo, en algún momento dejé de saber de ellos, siempre era Nagisa quien nos escribía y cuando sus mensajes dejaron de llegar pensamos que tal vez la presión de la vida adulta lo había alcanzado, cuando los días se volvieron meses Haru trató de comunicarse con Rei pero al preguntarle por Nagisa sólo supimos que ya no vivían juntos y él había cambiado su número por lo que ya no pudimos contactarlo, en la primera oportunidad que tuvimos para regresar fuimos a casa de sus padres pero se habían mudado y no pudimos dar con él, hace un año tal vez lo vimos aquí en Tokio, iba acompañado de un hombre de negocios, pensamos que podría ser un familiar y saludamos con él, se veía nervioso pero alegre de vernos, no preguntamos por Rei y sólo quisimos saber cómo estaba y su número para poder estar en contacto, pero él nos dijo que tenía prisa y debía marcharse y desde entonces no hemos sabido de él-

Tras escuchar aquello y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras más, se despidió de su amigo intentando ocultar lo mejor posible la razón por la cual había querido verse con él, mientras cruzaba la ciudad rumbo a la estación del tren iba recordando sus impresiones sobre la relación que tenían Rei y Nagisa, nunca le pareció nada extraño ya que Nagisa era muy pegajoso con todos, incluso con él y tampoco recordaba que a Rei le molestara, al contrario, parecía agradarle la atención que el rubio siempre le daba, ¿En qué punto todo había salido mal?


End file.
